


More than Anything

by Ciola



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Hey this is nsfw material, NSFW, Vanilla, get ur tacummies here, i guess??, uh i dont really know what else to add
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciola/pseuds/Ciola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi's getting bored of being the only one touched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Have some nsfw writings. I hope I did this alright; as always, feedback is appreciated.  
> Tumblr version: http://hoshidanoble.tumblr.com/post/141931239204/more-than-anything-fcorrin-x-takumi-nsfw  
> Replace "Corrin" with your name here: http://tactfiction.tumblr.com/post/141349313802/reader-insertcorrin-solution

You were on your bed together. You ran your hands through his long, silver hair, kissing every part of his face. He chuckled, running his hands up your shirt and along your waist. 

“I love you more than anything,” you whispered to him. He shivered and let out a soft groan as you pressed your lips against his neck.

A knock on your door caused the both of you to freeze and quickly release each other.

“Lady Corrin? Lord Ryoma requires your presence,” Jakob’s voice sounded from beyond the door.

“Ah…Of course. One moment.” You reply.

You gave Takumi a final peck on the cheek before standing up and walking towards the door. 

“Corrin…Wait,” he called from behind you, placing his hand on your shoulder. 

“Huh? What?”

Takumi leaned close to you, his lips just beyond your ears. “It’s so boring being the only one touched. Next time…I want to touch you.”

He leaned back, a smug grin accompanying a red hue on his cheeks.

-

The meeting with Ryoma was torture. You knew you had to do what was best for your army, but you couldn’t focus. Your mind kept setting on Takumi’s lustful tone as you left, and what might await you upon your return. 

Ryoma had noticed you were distracted. “Corrin? Are you feeling alright?”

This was your chance. You still had weeks to go until your next predicted battle. You had time to kill. 

“I-I don’t feel all here right now, I guess,” you say quickly. The worry in Ryoma’s face sends a pang of guilt through you. “I’ll be fine. Maybe it’s best we both get some rest. We have been working virtually nonstop the past few days.” 

He gave you a curious look as you twiddled your thumbs. Finally, he let out a laugh, “Haha, you may be right. Rest well, Corrin. I’ll clean up.” 

You quickly left the facility. You wouldn’t be surprised if Ryoma knew what you and his brother were up to, but that was the last thing on your mind as you raced back to your quarters.

The sun was falling beyond the horizon. There would be no more interruptions.

You entered your quarters to find him peacefully sleeping on your bed, his hair down. You bit your lip, wanting to destroy the innocent sight. You climbedon top of him, pressing your chest against his. His eyes flickered opened and focused on you. He smiled sweetly, raising his hand to stroke your hair. You leaned down and pressed your lips against his. 

He wrapped his arms around you firmly and before you could react, flipped you over and pinned you down by the wrists. You felt fragile underneath him. You let out a whine as he bit your neck gently.

“It’s my turn to touch you,” he whispered. As you had earlier, Takumi began kissing every part of you. He pecked your nose, causing you to giggle.

“I love you so much,” he sighed, running a hand up your shirt. 

Your heart fluttered rapidly, and you couldn’t help but laugh. “I love you too, Takumi.”

You both adjusted your positions so you sat next to each other. You wrapped your arms around his neck, pressing your lips against his as he gently squeezed your breasts. 

He leaned away from you, breathless. “Nnng. They’re…um…squishy.” His face was flushed red. 

You smirked, pushing a hand against his pants. “Hm. Looks like this isn’t.”

He rolled his eyes in embarrassment. “S-Shut up.” 

Takumi slipped a hand down your pants, rubbing his hand against your underwear. You gasped quietly, doing the same to him. 

Your lips were pressed together as you rubbed each other gently. Soft moans escaped each of you. 

“Ugh, L-Listen,” he breathed heavily. “Corrin…I’m, uh, at my limits. N-Not in that way but, hnn…” Takumi grabbed your wrists again, pushing you down. He pulled down your pants, along with his own. You smiled, breathless.

He glanced up to you with gentle eyes as his member pressed up against you. “You’re alright with this, r-right?” 

You nodded. Upon your consent, he slowly slid inside of you, causing a whine to escape your lips. He pressed his face into your shoulder, moaning quietly.

You held onto his hands tightly as he increasingly sped up his motions. He pushed harder into you. You gasped, calling out his name. You felt pressure building up inside you. You felt like squirming, but Takumi held you down firmly.

This continued rhythmically, the pressure becoming unbearable. You whined and moaned uncontrollably alongside Takumi’s. You were sure that if anyone was awake at this point, they would surely hear you. It didn’t matter. Your mind was hazy. 

Suddenly, you felt your hips arc. The pressure exploded, causing you to almost yell his name. Takumi bit into your shirt, hissing your name through his teeth. Your abdomen felt warm as he released inside you. 

You both breathed heavily, Takumi laying on top of you. After a moment, you began stroking his hair.

“Corrin…I really do love you. I hope you…never forget that.” 

“I won’t. I love you too, Takumi. More than anything.”


End file.
